Blackouts
by J SiMas
Summary: Evies thoughts when shes locked in her room by Rick..Includes characters you dont really hear about,please R&R CHAP 2 IS UP
1. American Cowboys

Story about Evelyn's thoughts when Rick locks her in her room in Cairo. Please R&R. Please note, I don't think this is one of my best stories ever, so bear that in mind.  
  
IEvelyn dreamt about what had just happened. She had raised a Mummy, and now he wanted her to be his Anck-su-namun. More things have happened to her in the past few days, than they have in her whole life./i  
  
Evelyn's head hit off her pillows as she awoke the soft cotton covers seemed to massage her, her curly brown hair acted as a veil to her. Evelyn looked around her room, this isn't the setting for an Ancient Egyptian Mummy she thought, and Imhotep would need a kingdom. Eve looked out of her window, it was night. That anyone could tell, the eclipse the creature had caused meant Egypt was in full darkness Evelyn could hear the distant mutter of two men:  
  
"The hell with this. I'm going, downstairs to get me a drink. You want something?"  
  
"Yeah, get me a glass of bourbon, a shot of bourbon and a bourbon chaser"  
  
Evelyn called out to anyone who was their. Rick and a reluctant Jonathan had gone to find the seedy French man Beni, but Daniels and Henderson were still they're weren't they?  
  
"Excuse me? Hello?"  
  
A cocky Henderson answered,  
  
"Yes sweetheart?!"  
  
Henderson laughed to himself, at his remark to Evelyn. Henderson had thought she was a little prude but knew O'Connell liked her, a lot.  
  
Evie rolled her eyes at his answer, she could hear his pistol whipping, "Americans, they all think they're cowboys" she thought.  
  
"Can you let me out please?"  
  
"Sorry sweetheart, no can do, I don't want a new spleen ripped out by O'Connell thank you very much."  
  
"Surely you don't take orders from him do you?"  
  
Evie smiled to herself, surely this would work, every man wants to feel superior to another don't they?  
  
"No, but he's the only guy round here who actually knows what to do with the creature-Mummy thing."  
  
"Where's Daniels?"  
  
Evie had grown impatient of Henderson, Daniels seemed like the only normal one out of them, but now it was only the Egyptologist and those two left. Burns had met his maker earlier.  
  
"He's out sweetheart, gone to get some drinks. Looks like you're stuck with me."  
  
Evelyn rolled her eyes as she sat in her chair, she began to brush her hair, she could still hear Henderson's guns clacking away behind her closed door. A breeze causes the curtain in Evie room to flutter; she looked up then carried on brushing her hair whilst reading a book.  
  
Evelyn could hear gagging sound from outside her room, it sounded like there is was violent wind inside the room and Evie's blood ran cold. She clasped the table her knuckles white and clenched on the table's wood. Evie called out, but she knew it was too late.  
  
"Henderson? Henderson.Hello?"  
  
Evie sat down on her bed, and began to talk aloud  
  
"This is too much. I cannot take on a mummy alone. Where is Rick? Where is Jonathan? What am I going to do? How can I get out?!"  
  
Evie carried on gibbering, she felt her body go numb and she began to see blackness. Evie's head hit the pillow with a thud and her brown hair strayed all over the top half of her bed. Evie's nightdress became creased as she lay in her odd position on her bed. Whilst dreaming, her problems seemed so far away. It was when she awoke, did they all rush back to her.  
  
Evie awoke to see a dark shape above her, and pressure on her lips. Evie's eyes then came into focus. Evie could see Imhotep above her, attempting to kiss her gently but his putrid decaying lips rubbing against her pale skin disgustingly. Evie could do nothing but scream and push him away. Evie looked herself up and down, if her life hadn't have been on the line she would say she would have looked a mess.  
  
"Rick! Rick!"  
  
Rick burst through the door, with his back turned to Imhotep, he gives Evie a grin and she looks puzzled.  
  
"Now is not the time to be grinning O'Connell. Wheres Henderson and Daniels?!"  
  
Evie jumped back off her bed and backed away from Imhotep.  
  
"I figured you might be here, so I brought along a friend."  
  
Rick pulled out a white cat and Imhotep shrieked. Again, if her life would have not been on the line she would have found it strangely amusing. Imhotep busted into a whirl wind of sand, the sand scratching Evie and Rick as the creature fled.  
  
Evie soon found herself in the arms of Rick, she would have found this moment more beautiful if she didn't have Mummy spit on her mouth. Hastily she wiped it off, and their moment is interrupted by the sound of a Martini glass cracking on the floor of Evie's foyer.  
  
"Oh God. Henderson!"  
  
********************************************************************* 


	2. Mourning for a friend

********************************************************************* A/N- I really enjoyed writing the first chapter to this so I'm writing a second one, enjoy. *********************************************************************  
  
."Oh God. Henderson!" Daniels dropped down onto the floor where Henderson's shrivelled body was. Jonathan burst through the door and turned away from the sight of Henderson's body. His face grimaced and he held his head in his hands. Jonathan turned to Daniels, kneeling on the floor next to Henderson.  
  
"Come on old chap."  
  
Jonathan lifted him up, a shard of glass from Daniels dropped Martini had cut Daniels on the hand, but the pain did not seem to matter to him, he was numb.  
  
Jonathan sat Daniels down onto one of Evie's chairs; next to it was Henderson's cowboy hat, still warm from his head.  
  
"How could someone.kill a guy like.Henderson like.that?"  
  
Daniels speech was broken and slurred, obviously from shock.  
  
"Daniels, Imhotep is not a someone, he is a something."  
  
Jonathan put his hand on Daniels shoulder and squeezed it; he then walked over to the window to see the dark night outside.  
  
"An ideal setting for a few thousand year old Mummy" Jonathan thought, he leaned on the window frame and sighed.  
  
After hearing Jonathans voice trying to calm Daniels. Evie now really knew Henderson was dead. Evelyn was about to rush into her foyer, but Rick stopped her.  
  
"It's not a pretty sight."  
  
Rick was right, the sight of Henderson's shrivelled up body, sucked of its life, was enough to make anyone feel sick.  
  
"I'm not a little girl O'Connell." Evie looked at Rick sternly, "How dare he!" She thought to herself. Deep down she knew he was right, Evelyn had known that Imhotep could be gruesome; she had seen what he did to Burns at Hamunaptra. Evie was lost deep in thought when she heard Rick's voice, annoyed she looked at him sternly.  
  
"Oh really Evelyn, and when the Mummy, Imhotep guy was in here, who were you calling?"  
  
Rick smiled and began to make hand movements to show Evie's mouth jabbering.  
  
"O'Connell now is not the time to be joking!" Evie said sharply.  
  
"Oh Rick, Rick! Come save me!" Rick added sarcastically.  
  
"It was a moment of weakness O'Connell."  
  
Evie looked Rick in the eyes, but couldn't help but giggle. Evie's face firmed up and as she put her hands on her hips she added:  
  
"Think nothing more of it"  
  
Rick smiled, Evelyn held onto one of Rick's hands, it had blood on the knuckles, and little cuts invaded by sand. Evelyn stroked his hand and then his face; it too was covered with dirt and dust. Yet she still found him more attractive than ever. Rick held Evie's arms, and the pair were about to kiss when Daniels looked up from his chair at the pair, stood up and shouted angrily.  
  
"Jesus Christ you two! Henderson's dead! Get a grip!"  
  
Rick and Evie quickly parted and O'Connell went into the foyer to see a distraught Jonathan pacing up and down.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Daniels cheeks were slightly tear stained, while once looking suave. Evie thought Daniels looked terrible, his shirt was ruffled and dirty, his suit jacket was now gone, resting over Henderson's body on Evie's foyer floor. "This man was surely in a sorry state." she thought. As Daniels walked over to Evie his face was awash with many different emotions:  
  
Fear, grief, anger.  
  
Daniels grasped his hand and bit on it, his knuckles were white, like Evie's earlier. Suddenly Daniels grabbed hold of Evie and flopped on her.  
  
"What the bloody hell?" Evie thought, but dared not say it. Evie's nose turned up and wrinkled as Daniel slobbered over Evie's shoulder. Evie patted him on his back and tried to sound as comforting as possible.  
  
"There there. Let it all out."  
  
Rick looked up in bewilderment, and then sniggered at Evie; she gave him a dirty look.  
  
"I bet he's finding this funny." Evie said to herself  
  
"What?" Daniels had obviously heard her; he removed his head from her shoulders and looked puzzled; Evie had to make up something fast.  
  
"My my, your nose is runny!" Evie answered she laughed weakly and Daniels pulled away from Evie. He looked at her, and Evie smiled weakly again. Daniels face turned from puzzlement into a smile and he looked into Evie's eyes.  
  
"Thanks Evelyn."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Daniels hugged Evie again, this time it was not a grief stricken hug but a more friendly embrace. As Evie looked over Daniels shoulder she could see a shrivelled mess on her floor. When she focused at the top half of it, she buried her head in Daniels shoulders. For once she was actually glad he was here. It was Henderson, she saw, his mouth frozen in a scream.  
  
Daniels left Evie's room and as Evie turned around to wipe away a tear, she was crying for Henderson, for it was not long ago she had talked to him, and now she could never see or speak to him again.  
  
Rick walked into her room, she heard him enter and he shut the door, she quickly wiped her eyes and sniffled, he grabbed her shoulder, and Rick whispered in her ear as her back was turned, his breath causing her long hair to move as if caught in a gentle wind.  
  
"Do you have a thing for that guy or something?"  
  
"No Rick, not for that guy, but for you." Evie thought to herself, she closed her eyes, "Control yourself" she thought again, and then shrugged his hand off her shoulders. Evie turned round to him and he could see a teary stain on her right cheek. Evie shrugged again and quickly muttered:  
  
"Mr O'Connell!"  
  
Rick laughed; it was just the way his teacher used to speak to him.  
  
"I do not have a "thing" for anyone here, thank you very much."  
  
Evie continued, gibbering about how she didn't like Daniels nor anyone else in that way. Rick suddenly stroked her face, her mouth creased a little into a smirk and Rick instantly knew she was feeling better. Rick grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.  
  
"So not even a thing for, say, urm, me?"  
  
Evie took a breath, "This is it" she thought, "No more hiding my feelings, I'm going to tell him how much he means to me."  
  
"Rick, I"  
  
Evie moved in to kiss Rick, if Henderson's death had taught her anything it was too live out life, as it can be drastically cut short. There lips nearly touching Evie put her hand around Rick's neck, when Daniels and Jonathan quickly opened the door.  
  
"Hey, O'Connell, Evie!"  
  
Jonathan had his sleeves rolled up to reveal a scratch down the side of his wrist, a glass cut off the broken Martini glass. Jonathans eyebrows were furrowed and his face a stern fighters impression, or so he thought. This was all too funny for Evie and she smirked to herself,  
  
"My big brother, still trying to protect me" she thought.  
  
Daniels stood on the right side of Jonathan with Henderson's pistol and gun holder; he cocked the gun and strapped the holster onto himself, he chewed on a cocktail stick that was in his now broken Martini and tightened his tie. Daniels smiled bitterly at them and added:  
  
"Hope we didn't interrupt anything but we have a few thousand year old mummy after us!"  
  
Daniels spun both guns around his fingers and Evie and Rick smiled uneasily at each other. There was an uneasy silence around the four of them until Jonathan smirked and added.  
  
"Right ho then, I'll warm up the car."  
  
********************************************************************* 


	3. Museum closing times

A/N=I couldn't really think of much for this chapter so just think of it as a creative waffle lol. Thanks to my two reviewers Nakhti and Nefertirioc :- )  
  
Rick Evie and Daniels ran down to the car, Jonathan was anxiously revving the car his eyebrows creased at each rev of the engine.  
  
"Hurry up we haven't got all day." Daniels looked around anxiously as he sat in the back seat with the canopic jar held tightly to his chest, he had a gun ready in the other hand, but both hands were trembling with fear and anticipation. Evelyn nudged him and smiled before adding:  
  
"Everything will be ok."  
  
As Jonathan drove the car Rick peered out of the side of the car, guns in both hands, Evelyn held on to the front car window as Jonathan put his foot down.  
  
"Jonathan!" Evie had to shout over the sound of the engine.  
  
"Is all that speed REALLY NECCESARY?"  
  
"Yes it bloody is! Unless of course you want to be sacrificed to be Imhoteps love bride?" Jonathan answered sharply and Rick smirked at Evie's angry look.  
  
"You shouldn't frown, gives you wrinkles." Rick smiled as he said it to Evie and she found herself warming to him at this moment.  
  
"And why would you care about my wrinkles O'Connell?"  
  
"Oh believe me Evie I care, but right now we have a mummy on our hands with more than his fair share of wrinkles."  
  
Rick smiled and nodded at his remark before leaping out of the car.  
  
"Wait where are you going?"  
  
"Evie old mum, were at the museum." Jonathan grinned at Evie, ever since O'Connell had been around Evie had lost her sharpness and smartness in one.  
  
Daniels pulled himself out of the car and take Evie's hand when Rick pushed him out of the way.  
  
"Come on Evie!" Rick grabbed Evie's arm and pulled her into the museum, he kept her close and Evelyn smiled, of course she knew Rick liked her, but he had not been as protective as this before. 


End file.
